


From the Depths

by validbar



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validbar/pseuds/validbar
Summary: Collection of short stories/poetry/concepts/scraps/etc. revolving around fe9/10





	1. From the Depths (short story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my best friend's au which I may link if he says that I can.. I wanted to see how Lehran and Raj could interact because they are both characters I hold close to my heart (even if raj isn't as fleshed out as I would like him to beee)
> 
> I also want to say I'm in the progress of writing a lengthy Reyson/Tibarn fic which I may post things I have cut from it to this work so keep a look out haha

**From the Depths**

 

    The first time he saw him, it was after he was pulled out of the ocean. His lungs had filled with water, and after five terrifying minutes of stillness, he rose. He coughed up the water he had swallowed and gasped for breath.

    “Lehran…. You must stop this nonsense. You know where this leads each time,” his father gently scolded his friend of old. “I care for you dearly.”

    Rajaion, nearly 100 years by now, stood stagnant, frozen. Why would this man want to throw his life away, and how did he survive being at the bottom of the ocean for that long? The man looked past Dheginsea and to Rajaion. His eyes said sorry, and Rajaion winced back, _don’t be._

 

    They had gotten back to the castle and Dheginsea left for other affairs.

    “I’ve heard your singing before.” Rajaion looked into his eyes. The wind had dried most of his hair, but it still shone with stray droplets of seawater.

    “Did you find it pleasant?” he stated placidly as he stared into the distant mountains, resting on the balcony railing.

    Rajaion was short and could barely reach the railing with his hands, so instead just sat on the ground next to him. “To the greatest respect, only sometimes. I have heard sobbing in the middle of songs.”

    Lehran hummed in response. “I must apologise for that, then. I simply cannot help it sometimes, child.”

    “Why are you sad?” Rajaion asked candidly, as if it were so simple.

    “There’s a lot of things I am sad about; and for.” he replied dryly.

    “You can tell me if you want to, sir.” He ran his hand through his hair and started playing with it, awaiting the winged man’s reply.

    “Lehran. You can call me Lehran. You are Rajaion, correct?” He nodded. “Ah… Well I believe this time is because my wings… they do not work. And I cannot transform like I once could.”

    Rajaion gasped. “You really can’t? What happened?”

    Lehran knew the child meant no harm with his questions, so he looked at him and smiled softly. “It was the goddess’s choice.”

    And after that, Lehran told Rajaion of his travels across Tellius; how the fighting started; how it ended; how it would start again; how he made promises he should have never made; and would never keep.

    They had talked throughout the night and the sun slowly started lighting up the sky from behind the mountains.

    “Why did you leave Altina?”

    “For the same reason my wings stopped working; the goddess willed it.”

    Rajaion couldn’t take that for an answer. “What happened?” Lehran could see the boy’s interest was heightened.

    “When laguz and beorc… I’m sorry…” Lehran trailed off. He wiped his eyes, turned, and walked to his room.

 

    Years later, a more mature Rajaion would realize how insensitive his questions had been. It was the second time Dheginsea had pulled him out of the ocean, but definitely not the second time it had happened.

 

    “You were trying to kill yourself just now,” Rajaion stood behind him as Lehran stared into the stars, just like that one night.

    “Could you blame me, Rajaion?”

    “I suppose after that chain of insensitivity I delivered to you all that time ago, I should have figured it out. I must apologize for being so naive.”

    He hummed, but said nothing.

    So Rajaion left him alone that night.


	2. Seraph (poetry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiran/Zelgius poetry

**Seraph**

 

Thin frail fingers

A tender smile, warm

Just as the wings he bears

Hidden wings of the night sky

And you love him

You both are cursed never to sing the

Joys

Or the pain or the suffering. You can only

listen

And hear the screams. Hear the crackle of the fire; feel the warmth on your

Skin

Calloused, sword worn hands reach for your

Skin

You let him touch

They reach curiously for your back, your wings

You give him this trust

Soft wings gave

Into despair and

Hidden and warped.

And you are more sensitive than ever

Because the waterfall in your mind that tells you what's right is pounding.

The cliff has gotten higher

The drop off is plummeting

Standing at the edge it looks even higher

And as you dive you wish

You wish those dreaded wings of yours would

Work. Would fly…

But the goddess is never fair

And in the end, you sing again.

For him.


	3. Holy Embrace of His Lips (poetry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stop! *whacks myself with a broom* being! *whacks myself with a broom* gay! *whacks myself with a broom*

**Holy Embrace of His Lips**

 

Grey ash conceived in the tray; holy embrace of his lips; bowing his head into your neck because you were an emperor. It only took one touch of his cream skin touching yours; hands grew sweaty and you remember your first. Your mind fades from the present into when your phoenix was its former self. You recall it-- a beautiful church window on a foggy day; oh, wonderful her faded colors long gone from this world. She loved you but her love, a poacher, left you scarred by the goddess’s jagged hands. It’s dull radiance shatters on you. The stained glass window collapsed under its wire frame and cut you up with screaming glass. Her shards lay deep underneath your bloom as he touches you, holy embrace of his lips


End file.
